completely stupid
by kjbalfie
Summary: Twilight characters in my world. Bella's parents die and she is sent to an foster home were she meets Edward, the strange man who lives in the cloakroom.


Chapter one

Vampires.

Do you believe in them? I didn't.

That is until I moved into 49 Marian Way.

Not until I met him Isabella.

I was so naïve, and so lonely. I needed someone to listen, to understand the hate I was feeling and he was perfect. He made me feel important like nothing could harm me if i was his friend. But don't fall for it Corrina.

Please don't fall for it.

I had never thought of what I wanted to do with my life.

If I had known that death would be beckoning me towards it everlasting betrayal of life so soon. Then I would have thought about my future more.

I would not have wasted many afternoons lying on my bed dreaming and reading books.

I would have been thinking of what I wanted to do.

Where I wanted to go, whom I wanted to be friends with.

Unfortunately every so often people find out that the future they dream of may not be as long as they think it is.

There's always the possibility that you might not be here tomorrow, you may be ran over by a car. This is different. When you see your killer right in front of your eyes beckoning you closer. You realize death is only ever one step behind you.

Life and death are like a car race always chasing after their desire and if you stopped for a minute or two your death is closer than it was before. If you stopped for an hour the race will be won buy the thing you are most scared of, the thing you would never have admitted you were scared about because as long as you were in the lead death would always be losing.

But there in front of me was Fredrick. Showing his full light. Fangs appeared in his smiling mouth.

His dog like features came alive once again. He began sniffing the air smelling every pulse my heart made. I had never hated anyone more than the other man who was involved in my parents death . I never thought it would be possible to resent another human as much as I hated that murderer . But here he stood. Smiling proudly at me. The last words that excited my mouth were "vampire."

Finally the race is won.

Won by an evil, cold hearted murderer and now I have a new life, a life full of emptiness and regret. A life without a life.

I'm now just a particle of air floating around you. I can see everything, hear everything but I can't save you. I wish I could save you. Save you from the fate that has befallen me.

I wish I could take your voice so that you couldn't say the few words needed to ensure your death.

Isabella Blake how I wish I could warn you. Tell you to run and never look back. Tell you to ignore him, to not make the same mistake I did.

I wish that you could grow old, for the both of us Isabella, but that won't happen. Next time I see you, you will just be another particle adding to the air around the earth. And for that I'm sorry.

CHAPTER 2 Isabellas Story

It was a regular morning in Penal. The birds were singing and the sheep were grazing the field that was behind my house. My school bus was late turning up. Both ways.

Everything was normal. Except that when I got home mum and dad weren't there. So I went next door to Mrs. Courter's, to see whether or not she new where they were. I stood on her doorstep for a few minuets waiting for her to open it. Mrs. Courter was a 70 year old widow who used to babysit me when I was growing up. She was a lovely woman who could bake like Mary Berry. Every time my parents and I went around to see her we would be treated with a large portion of her latest cake. Eventually I could hear her shuffling her way to the door, slowly.

'Who is it?' she called out in a weak voice that no one would ever associate with Mrs. Courter.

'It's Isabella Blake. From next door' I shouted through the letter box.

She gave me the news. My parents had died in a car crash.

Chapter 3

The social services came around later. I didn't talk. I just sat there. Doing nothing. Saying nothing. When I had to get into a car I did, without a word. I was sad, yet I was unable to cry. I couldn't feel anything, except emptiness.

A little while later I arrived at 49 Marian way. 200 miles away from my home. 200 miles away from anything resembling normality.

The house had a stainless steal balcony over looking the river. It's banks had rare orchids growing on them. On the other side of the river was a valley where horses were grazing and the flowers opening like butterfly wings under the suns watchful gaze.

In side the house brightly coloured walls and furniture were visible in every room it was an attempt at making the house seem less depressing, like living there was a good thing. It did not room,except the cloakroom. The cloakroom was a grey colour with mold on the walls. The toilet was a brown, unclean colour the same as the sink. At the far side of the room were some sliding doors which were open. Inside were coat pegs with coats on them but the coats and hooks were arranged like they were a side to a tent. As I stepped into the room I felt an automatic pull on me like a hover on a carpet.

I tried to turn around and get out but my body was betraying me. I was unable to leave.

I felt a hand on my arm pulling me out of the room. Once I was out I felt an urge to go in again it it felt safe inside. I heard a voice say, " Don't go in there!"

"Why" I questioned.

" Its not safe Edward lives there!"

" How come he can go in there then?" I shouted.

He didn't answer me, just turned and walked away, I stood there until he was out of sight.

3 hours later I was in bed asleep in my new pink room. I hate pink!

I woke up around midnight because I heard some one enter my room. Only because my floor has a squeak in.

There in the shadows of my door stood Edward. He was extremely handsome. Pale white skin. It reflected the light. Black hair that ended just above his shoulders. He noticed I was awake and stepped out of the shadows. He sat on my bed. As he turned towards me I saw his neck. The skin the same pale colour. All of it smooth except one square where the skin looked like it should have belonged to an eighty year old, not a 16-year-old boy.

When I brought my eyes off his neck I noticed his eyes were black completely. Not brown or blue or green but pure black likes his hair.

He spoke twice on this visit. " I am Edward"

And "your 16 to."

He then grabbed my hand, sniffed it and left.

He acted a lot like a dog does when first meeting themselves with their scent.

I woke in the morning and peered into the cloakroom. Standing on the far side wearing black jeans and pullover was Edward. He had his back to me. Despite this he new i was there. Which surprised me as I had hardly made a sound coming down the stairs.

" I like your blue top today its bright and a contrast to what your feeling."he said.

"How do you no what I am feeling and wearing before you even turn around."

" I just know" he said replied, "its what I do, I know things, don't question me!"

" Sorry. I dont know you or your talent"I replied sarcastically it did sound rude now I think about it but he did deserve it.

" And your not going to. Know me!"He answered.

I turned around reached into the room. Felt the familiar pull. Got hold of the door handle. Slammed it shut stormed into the kitchen. Screaming "He's an idiot. Arhhhhh! an arrogant pig of a boy. Why…. Arhhhhhh!"

When I calmed down I was still stood in the doorway,no one could have passed me. So how was Edward stood next to the oven smiling snidely at me.

" What, how, when, how?"

" You've already said that." He answered me with a grin.

" How what?" he asked holding back a laugh.

" How did you get here before me?"

" You don't know anything about me, do you? Not one thing." I nodded idiotically. "Being somewhere impossibly fast is just my thing."

" actually I no 2 things about you now"

" tell me then."

"You run extremely fast. And last night in my room as you sat on my bed your hair moved away from its gelled position. I was meaning to ask you about the square of wrinkled skin on your neck ."

Edward turned an even paler colour. His face looked all most transparent. his expression was surprised fear. His eyes glinted murderously. The way he moved into a different position showed his experience of killing.

Maybe I wasn't the first person to have noticed this misshapen square on his neck.

No you are not Isabella. I am sorry! I tried to warn you.


End file.
